Memento mori
by Annie Htw
Summary: Escrito por dos personas Karieth es uno de los veinticuatro tributos capitolinos que jugarán en esta inédita edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Una vez llega a la Arena, solo sabe una cosa de su futuro: memento mori. AU.


_**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes lugares que reconozcáis de los "Juegos del Hambre" pertanecen a Suzanne Collins._

_Bueno, aquí estamos Annie Htw y Primrue Mellark Everdeen con una nueva historia que esperemos que les guste. Actualizaremos cada dos semanas y cada capítulo será escrito por una de las dos. Este fue escrito por Primrue._

**Prólogo:**

Estoy sentada mirando hacía fuera. Mis ojos resiguen con avidez cada uno de los contornos de los edificios que se ven perfilados a la tenue luz de la Luna. Quizá mañana ya no podría estar sentada aquí admirando lo que siempre había estado el paisaje de mi niñez. No, no puedo decir _quizá_, esto es seguro. No sé por qué mi cerebro se entesta en hacerme creer que aún tengo posibilidades. No, no las tengo: mi futuro lo dictaron cuatro desgraciados sin saber mi opinión. Aún recuerdo las palabras que oí hace un mes:

—Por acuerdo general de la mayoría de los vencedores de las antiguas ediciones de los Juegos del Hambre —leía de un papel escondido la fea mujer que aparecía en la pantalla del televisor; era Coin, la nueva presidenta de Panem y hacía su discurso de investidura—, habrá una nueva edición inédita de estos Juegos. Esta vez pero los y las tributos serán los hijos, nietos y sobrinos de los altos cargos capitolinos.

Todo esto se resumía en: _Querida Karieth, te vas a la Arena. Si puedes sobrevivir, ya nos veremos_. ¿Había sido así como cuatro capitolinos habían decidido empezar los Juegos del Hambre? Quizá sí, en realidad todos somos tan despiadados.

Mañana no podré volver a estar aquí porque mañana por la mañana hay la Cosecha capitolina y hay un 99 % de posibilidades de que entre. Y si no lo hago, ya se apañarán para que salga en la Arena.

Ahora, entiendo como de injusto era todo. Para los capitolinos, los Juegos del Hambre eran un placer y la mayor distracción; funcionábamos yendo de unos Juegos a los siguientes y muchas veces hablábamos de ellos con un tono inapropiado. Recuerdo que yo tenía la fecha de la Cosecha señalada en rojo en el calendario. Y lo había hecho con ganas de que fuese el día señalado. Ahora solo era el día en el que me dirían: _Memento mori, Karieth; recuerda que vas a morir._

Los pobres habitantes de los Distritos que año tras año tenían que aguantar los Juegos (primero ellos, luego sus hermanos y finalmente sus hijos y sus nietos)… ¡no me extraña que se rebelasen! Pero ahora nos quieren hacer pagar a nosotros, a mí, lo que hicieron nuestros padres, nuestros abuelos y antepasados al permitir los Juegos.

Pero ellos también tuvieron que hacerlo, durante setenta y cinco años han ido pagando (con injusticia) lo que hicieron sus antepasados. ¿Creen que haciéndonoslo a nosotros conseguirán algo? Luego, ¿para qué fin fue la rebelión? Hasta esta noche que, mirando las estrellas, he parado a pensármelo creía que lo hacían para que no hubiesen más Juegos pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo hacían para encontrar una igualdad y una justicia que se les había arrebatado hacía siglos, des del inicio de Panem.

Luego, ¿por qué hacen una injusticia? No, el hecho de que quieran hacer unos últimos Juegos con niños del Capitolio —y entre ellos, conmigo— es para que parte de sus heridas emocionales sean curadas y para ver en los ojos de sus rivales (nosotros) el daño y el dolor que les causábamos al hacerlos ver año tras año a sus hermanos, amigos o hijos morir mientras ellos, imponentes, no podían hacer nada.

Pestañeo haciendo que salga de mis pensamientos y desearía poder dormir esta noche y soñar sin que vea la cara de mis amigos, que saben que iré a la Cosecha y seré tributo; sin sus miradas, que me dan la impresión de que durante este ultimo mes me han mirado primero preocupados, luego entristecidos y esta ultima semana me miraban como si ya fuera un cadáver.

¡Pero soy yo misma, maldita sea, y si no quiero que las cosas sean como están, haré lo posible para que cambien!

Ahora, pero, me levanto del lado de la ventana para ponerme dentro de la cama y pasar una noche sin sueños, deseando que las horas pasen lentamente y mientras cada latido de mi corazón me acerca más al temido día de mañana, el día de la Cosecha.


End file.
